


Przyjaciele - dodatki

by Elanor1995



Series: Więcej niż magia [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-04 17:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12775815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanor1995/pseuds/Elanor1995
Summary: Dodatki do opowiadania "Przyjaciele". Znajomość opowiadania konieczna.





	1. Dodatek 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajusz, Uther i Edgar w którego oczach coś się czai.

W komnacie rady panował półmrok. Gajusz dyskretnie obserwował Edgara, segregującego dokumenty. Surowa, jakby wyciosana z szarego kamienia twarz mężczyzny, stanowiła prawie nieruchomą maskę, dość długie, jasnorude włosy opadały bezładnie na jego pochylone, chude ramiona. Dłonie, na których widoczne były blizny po oparzeniach drżały ledwie zauważalnie, a ruchy sługi cechowała powolność i pewna oszczędność. Swą pracę wykonywał jednak bardzo dokładnie, z jakąś chorobliwą wręcz precyzją. Sporządzone przez niego dokumenty wyglądały schludnie - trudno było się doszukać nawet drobnej plamki atramentu, pergaminy zawsze były pozwijane idealnie równo i odłożone tam, gdzie znaleźć się powinny, bez najdrobniejszych choćby uchybień.

\- Możesz odejść - zwrócił się do niego Uther. Właśnie skończyło się posiedzenie rady. Edgar, wychodząc spojrzał przelotnie na Gajusza i to spojrzenie sprawiło, że medyk zadrżał mimo woli. Coś czaiło się w tych niewątpliwie inteligentnych, zielonych oczach. Coś, co zdecydowanie kontrastowało z uległą postawą Edgara. Pojawiło się na ułamek sekundy i równie szybko zniknęło za zasłoną zimnej obojętności. Mogło być złudzeniem, odbiciem płomieni świec w źrenicach, ale Gajusz dobrze wiedział, że nie było. Przerażony, zagubiony młodzieniec, którego dwa lata temu ocalił od wyroku za ukrywanie czarownicy, który w pierwszych tygodniach po śmierci siostry przylgnął do niego jak do ojca, teraz patrzył na niego z nienawiścią. Gdy w końcu pojął, co się wydarzyło, zerwał z nim wszelkie stosunki i pogrążył się w apatii. Gajusz w gruncie rzeczy mu się nie dziwił; naprawdę trudno wytłumaczyć kochającemu bratu, że jego siostra była osobą szalenie niebezpieczną i, że dla dobra ogółu musiała zginąć. Edgar nigdy nie skierował pod jego adresem żadnego oskarżenia, nie powiedział nic, ale spojrzenie wystarczało w zupełności. Zdawało się mówić: „Po co mnie uratowałeś? Dlaczego mnie, nie ją? Błagałem cię, a ty zrobiłeś na odwrót”.  
W takich chwilach Gajusz często zastanawiał się, dlaczego właściwie zaryzykował tyle dla Edgara - ostatecznie jego pozycja nie była pewna. Sam, klęcząc przed Utherem, z pokornie spuszczoną głową, przysięgał, że wyrzeka się magii oraz tych, którzy ją praktykują. Król okazał mu tę łaskę, jako zaufanemu medykowi i doradcy, ale Gajusz zdawał sobie sprawę, że jest uważnie obserwowany i wystarczy jeden, nieprzemyślany ruch, by skończył jak inni, jemu podobni. Mimo to, podjął ryzyko i jakimś cudem przekonał Uthera, że Edgar nie miał o magii siostry pojęcia. Z perspektywy czasu, nie potrafił znaleźć przyczyn tak wielkiej determinacji. Może sprawiły to wyrzuty sumienia, spowodowane setkami… tysiącami śmierci, którym przyglądał się biernie, chcąc ocalić własne życie. Tak jakby uratowanie jednego człowieka, nie należącego do grona jego najbliższych, mogło cokolwiek zmienić.

\- Coś cię gryzie, Gajuszu - odezwał się Uther, przerywając niemal namacalną ciszę. Medyk uśmiechnął się wymuszonym uśmiechem, usiłując odpędzić wciąż żywe wspomnienia.  
\- Nie, panie - odpowiedział spokojnie. Badawcze spojrzenie króla prześliznęło się po jego twarzy.  
\- Zbyt dobrze cię znam. Niczego przede mną nie ukryjesz - oświadczył Uther. W tych na pozór zwyczajnych słowach zawierało się subtelne ostrzeżenie, że lepiej nawet nie próbować. - Chodzi o tego?… - Zerknął na drzwi, za którymi zniknął Edgar. - Prześladuje cię?  
\- Nie. Nie robi nic złego - odrzekł Gajusz.  
\- Jeśli spróbuje, wystarczy mi jedno twoje słowo. Powinien być ci wdzięczny. Wstawiłeś się za nim.  
\- Twierdzi, że powinienem był wstawić się za Anną. Nie dociera do niego, że była groźną czarownicą. Nadal twierdzi, że była niewinnym dzieckiem.  
\- Wiem. Dlatego pytam, czy nie masz z nim żadnych kłopotów.

Król był świadom tego, iż pozostali przy życiu czarownicy i ich rodziny w większości uważali Gajusza za zdrajcę, co wiązało się ze sporym zagrożeniem. Ale on nie miał zamiaru dopuścić, by medykowi przytrafiło się coś złego. Był zbyt cenny. Walcząc z magią, warto mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto zna magię od podszewki, a jednocześnie zmuszony jest do uległości.  
\- Nie mam, mój panie. Raczej mnie unika.  
\- Omamiła go. - Uther westchnął ciężko. - Może z czasem zrozumie, że mieliśmy rację. - Gajusz skinął głową. - Jednak nadal mi nie powiedziałeś, co ci chodzi po głowie.  
\- Po prostu patrząc na niego, uświadomiłem sobie, ile zła wyrządza magia - powiedział cicho medyk. - To był bystry, sympatyczny chłopak. Mógł wiele osiągnąć.  
\- W rzeczy samej. - Król niespodziewanie położył mu rękę na ramieniu. Rzadko to robił. Od śmierci żony unikał okazywania komukolwiek cieplejszych uczuć. Nawet własnemu synowi. A może szczególnie własnemu synowi? - Idź już. I nie rozmyślaj zbyt wiele o przeszłości. Nie ma takiej potrzeby.

„Oczywiście, że nie ma potrzeby”, pomyślał Gajusz. „Po co rozmyślać, kiedy przeszłość, z której nie jesteś dumny, wlecze się za tobą każdego dnia, niczym ciężki łańcuch, a ty czujesz, że nadejdzie dzień, kiedy ostatnie ogniwo owego łańcucha uderzy cię prosto w twarz. Rozmyślanie nie ma sensu. Trzeba po prostu czekać. Bo, że to się stanie, można być pewnym”.

\- Dziękuję, panie - powiedział. Skłonił się i wyszedł. Wracając do swoich komnat, przywołał w wyobraźni spojrzenie Edgara. Spojrzenie, w którym coś się czaiło. Przez następne dni nie mógł pozbyć się wrażenia, że właśnie to kiedyś w niego uderzy.


	2. Dodatek 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gajusz i Agnes.

Merlin pojechał gdzieś z królem i rycerzami. Na szczęście nie była to żadna niebezpieczna misja; przynajmniej w założeniu nie miała być, choć w przypadku duetu Artur - Merlin, założenia zwykle trafia szlag, ledwie zostaną poczynione. A potem Gajuszu, ratuj! Co oni by bez niego zrobili?

Stary medyk uśmiechnął się do siebie, krojąc w kostkę bezoar i powoli wrzucając go do zawieszonego nad ogniem kociołka. Ze zwykłego objazdu okolicy naprawdę powinni wrócić w jednym kawałku. Zazwyczaj wracali, dlatego próbował się nie niepokoić. Z pewnym oporem przyznał przed samym sobą, że coraz bardziej nie lubi tracić ich z oczu. Ostatnio, niemal każdy wyjazd podopiecznego wprawiał go w podły nastrój. Zawsze się o nich bał - zarówno o Merlina, jak i o Artura - lecz do niedawna radził sobie z tymi obawami dużo lepiej. Cóż... Widać starość ma swoje prawa.

Niestety, wyjeżdżali często. Najazd Morgany nie pozostawił królestwa bez szwanku; zniszczenia były dużo większe, niż na to początkowo wyglądało, a ludzie nadal zastraszeni i niepewni jutra. Artur aktywnie uczestniczył we wszelkich działaniach mających na celu zmianę takiego stanu rzeczy. Nie tylko nie szczędził wydatków na odbudowę, lecz bez przerwy gdzieś bywał, rozmawiał z poddanymi, dodawał otuchy, chwalił za to, co już udało się osiągnąć. Słuchając relacji Merlina z tych wypraw, Gajusz czuł dumę. Oto mieli króla, na jakiego Camelot czekał od lat. Artur zdecydowanie bardziej przypominał swoją matkę, niż ojca, co według medyka było błogosławieństwem.

Spokojnie zamieszał wywar, który zaczął zmieniać barwę z zielonkawej na żółtą. W tym momencie ktoś delikatnie zapukał do drzwi.

\- Wejść! - zawołał Gajusz, mając nadzieję, że stojąca po drugiej stronie osoba nie usłyszała w jego głosie irytacji. Nie zasługiwała na to, aby ją usłyszeć. Fakt, że nie lubił, by przerywano mu ważenie akurat tego eliksiru, nie był żadnym usprawiedliwieniem dla wyżywania się na pacjentach, którzy mieli "szczęście" to zrobić.

\- Jak przeszkadzam, to przyjdę później - rozległ się dziewczęcy, nieco ochrypły głosik. W drzwiach stała Agnes, która ewidentnie irytację usłyszała.

\- Nie wygłupiaj się - odparł szybko. - Trafiłaś - pochwalił ją, nadal mieszając w kociołku. Wiedział, że dziewczynka próbuje nauczyć się poruszać po zamku, jak narazie z różnym skutkiem.

\- Rzeczywiście, całkiem nieźle mi poszło - przyznała. - Wprawdzie po drodze wpadłam na jakiś wielki wazon i nawet go przeprosiłam, bo przez chwilę myślałam, że to człowiek. Nagadałam się do niego jak głupia, zanim się zorientowałam. Ale przynajmniej się nie zgubiłam. - Roześmiała się. Gajusz jej zawtórował. Sposób w jaki przedstawiała swoje wypadki uważał za uroczy.

\- Przyjął przeprosiny? - zapytał, dorzucając do kociołka posiekany korzeń akonitu.

\- Nie. Pozostał niewzruszony.

\- No trudno. Starałaś się. - Upewnił się, że teoretycznie nic nie powinno wykipieć, po czym umył ręce w stojącej na stole misce z wodą. - Już się tobą zajmuję, Agnes. Z czym przychodzisz?

\- Głupstwo - mruknęła dziewczynka. - Przed wczoraj przejechałam ręką po takim jednym stole i wbiło mi się trochę drzazg. Babcia straszy, że jak się tego nie wyciągnie, to mi ręka odpadnie, ale ja myślę, że samo by powyłaziło.

\- Nic samo nie powyłazi, choć z tą odpadającą ręką babcia trochę przesadziła.

\- Też tak mówiłam. - Podszedł do niej, chwycił ją delikatnie za ramię i podprowadził do ławy, na której usiadła.

\- Pokaż no tę rękę. - Agnes podała mu prawą dłoń. Uniósł ją do światła i dokładnie obejrzał. Drzazg było tyle, że dziwił się, jak mała mogła chodzić sobie z tym tak długo. Nie wierzył, że ból jej nie przeszkadzał. - Coś ty robiła!? Dłoń to nie hebel.

\- Skąd miałam wiedzieć, że stół jest tak byle jak zrobiony!? - obruszyła się dziewczynka. - Babcia kupiła nowy. Chciałam zobaczyć.

\- No pięknie - mruknął Gajusz.

\- Niezbyt pięknie. Babcia się wściekła, że dała sobie takie dziadostwo wcisnąć.

\- Powinna pójść do stolarza i powiedzieć co o tym myśli. I dziwić się, że ludzie ostatnio chętniej kupują meble z importu. Postaraj się nie ruszać. - Wziął dość cienką igłę i zaczął ostrożnie wydłubywać największą z drzazg. Cholerstwo wbiło się pod dziwnym kątem. Agnes ani drgnęła, może jedynie na chwilę zacisnęła zęby. - Boli? - zapytał.

\- Eee, niespecjalnie.

\- To dobrze. Krzycz, jak coś. Jedną zaraz będziemy mieć z głowy. Prawie ją mam.

\- A ile ich jest? - zainteresowała się Agnes.

\- Nie wiem. Dużo. Dawno czegoś takiego nie widziałem.

Milczeli przez jakiś czas. Zza uchylonego okna dobiegały głosy robotników, pracujących przy odbudowie jednej z wież. Dzień był przyjemny; ciepły, lecz nie upalny, jak to często bywa w drugiej połowie sierpnia.

Gajusz westchnął ciężko. Dopiero była wiosna, już za pasem wrzesień. Ledwie się człowiek obejrzy, będzie Samhain. Agnes przyjechała do Camelotu w czerwcu. Dobrze to pamiętał, bo od razu trafiła do niego. Rozchorowała się na skutek zbyt długiego przebywania w pełnym słońcu. Jej ojcu nie przyszło do głowy, że długa podróż w takim upale może się źle skończyć. Zależało mu wyłącznie na tym, by jak najszybciej pozbyć się córki.

\- Mogę o coś zapytać? - odezwała się Agnes.

\- Oczywiście. - Medyk zerknął na kociołek, którego zawartość robiła się powoli przezroczysta, co było jak najbardziej zgodne z jego oczekiwaniami, i wrócił do usuwania drzazg.

\- Po co rodzą się tacy dziwni ludzie, jak ja? - Zamarł na króciutką chwilę. Ktoś zadał mu kiedyś bardzo podobne pytanie.

\- Uważasz, że jesteś dziwna? - zapytał, zamiast odpowiedzieć.

\- Mnie się zawsze wydawało, że jestem całkiem normalna, ale ludzie tak nie myślą. To przez te moje oczy. Inne dzieci się mnie boją, a dorośli się nade mną litują. Wiesz, to naprawdę strasznie przykre, kiedy wszyscy ciągle dają mi do zrozumienia, że się od nich różnię, że jestem ciężarem, że jestem... niepotrzebna. Czuję to nawet, gdy są mili. A może zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy są mili. Babcia często płacze, bo jej mnie żal, Weenie mówi do mnie tak, jakbym miała coś z głową, strażnicy myślą, że jestem głucha, a dzieci uciekają, jak chcę do nich zagadać. Już wolę tych, którzy nie wierzą w moje kłopoty z oczami, twierdzą, że kłamię i na mnie wrzeszczą. Przynajmniej bywa zabawnie. Mama mówiła, żeby się takimi rzeczami nie przejmować i być po prostu sobą, ale czasem... jest mi ciężko. Rozumiesz?

Rozumiał aż za dobrze. Jako mały chłopiec złamał nogę. Właściwie tego nie pamiętał. Medyk popełnił błąd, coś źle się zrosło i w rezultacie do trzynastego roku życia był kaleką, praktycznie nie mógł chodzić. Został uzdrowiony przez swojego późniejszego nauczyciela, oczywiście za pomocą magii - ponowne złamanie i prawidłowe złożenie kości już na niewiele by się zdało. Gdyby jego nieufny z natury ojciec nie zdecydował się przenocować dość tajemniczego wędrowca, Gajusz najprawdopodobniej nigdy nie wyszedłby za próg własnego domu, nie mówiąc już o znalezieniu się w Camelocie. Wolał się nie zastanawiać, jak potoczyłyby się jego losy. Rodzina nie miała pojęcia co z nim zrobić. Nie widzieli sensu w kształceniu kalekiego dziecka. Gdyby nie nalegał, nie nauczyliby go nawet czytać i pisać. Posiadłszy tę umiejętność, uczył się sam, korzystając z dwóch dostępnych ksiąg o ziołach leczniczych. Dokuczała mu samotność, poczucie bezradności i świadomość, iż nie ma szans spełnić oczekiwań rodziców.

Raz matka wykrzyczała w złości, że chciałaby mieć syna, z którego byłby jakikolwiek pożytek. Odpowiedział jej, z nie mniejszą złością, że się jeszcze zdziwi, choć tak naprawdę wszelką nadzieję stracił, ledwie zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji.

Nikt w Camelocie nie miał o niczym pojęcia i Gajusz wolał, aby tak pozostało. Do wspomnień z dzieciństwa starał się nie powracać, lecz był do tego regularnie zmuszany, najpierw przez Merlina, który w chwilach emocjonalnego załamania z iście oślim uporem twierdził, że jego opiekun na pewno nie wie jak to jest być innym, a teraz przez tę małą.

\- Musisz rozumieć, bo chyba ty jeden od początku traktujesz mnie normalnie - oświadczyła Agnes.

\- Może dlatego, że jestem medykiem i wiem... nie chwaląc się, troszkę więcej od innych.

\- Może - zgodziła się Agnes. - Mama powtarzała, że niewiedza to główna przyczyna problemów.

\- Tak. Z niewiedzy ludzie popełniają różne głupstwa. Obawiają się rzeczy, których obawiać się nie powinni. Albo na odwrót.

\- Na przykład mnie - mruknęła.

\- Na przykład. Nie widzą uroczej, bystrej panienki, tylko swoje obawy i to też nie jest do końca ich wina.

\- Chciałabym im pokazać, że nie muszą się obawiać i, że ja też mogłabym się na coś przydać, tylko sama nie wiem, na co. Babci pomagam ile mogę, lecz za mąż nie wyjdę, dzieci nie urodzę. Żaden chłopiec nie weźmie ślepej, nie ma się co oszukiwać. Dlatego się zastanawiam... Och! Dużo rzeczy mi po głowie chodzi, ale...

\- Czekaj, czekaj - wszedł jej w słowo Gajusz. Jedna z drzazg złamała się podczas wyciągania i w skórze został mały fragmencik. Pracował teraz nad wydostaniem go. - Nigdy nie mów, że czegoś nie zrobisz. Nie chodzi o to, żeby się oszukiwać, jednak nie wolno też z góry zakładać niepowodzenia. Ty najlepiej znasz swoje możliwości. Ty, nie ludzie. I to ty zdecydujesz, jakie drzwi się przed tobą otworzą.

\- A jeśli żadne? Jeżeli dla Agnes nie będzie ani jednych drzwi? Tego się właśnie boję. - Gajusz uśmiechnął się lekko.

\- Dla każdego są jakieś, zresztą nie jedne. No, wyjąłem już wszystkie. - Zaczął wcierać w jej dłoń maść, przyspieszającą gojenie się skóry.

\- Mama mówiła bardzo podobnie - stwierdziła ze zdumieniem Agnes.

\- Co się z nią stało? Jeśli mogę zapytać.

\- No cóż... Nie lubili się z tatą. Właściwie to tata nie lubił mnie i przeze mnie chyba też mamy. Mniejsza z tym. Raz, jak się kłócili tata mamę popchnął. Uderzyła głową o szafkę. Nic jej wtedy nie było, ale następnego dnia rano... już się nie obudziła.

\- Przykro mi. Skąd wiesz, że to od tego uderzenia? - zapytał zaintrygowany Gajusz. Znał medyków nie potrafiących powiązać nagłej śmierci z uderzeniem w głowę, które nastąpiło wcześniej.

\- Mama opowiadała o takim przypadku. Inaczej bym na to nie wpadła.

\- Była medykiem?

\- Znała się na leczeniu - odrzekła Agnes. - Pomagała ludziom, czasem też zwierzętom. Mawiała, że jeśli możesz uratować czyjeś życie, nie masz prawa tego nie zrobić. - Gajusz z trudem powstrzymał westchnienie. Sam tak kiedyś uważał. - Wiesz co? Chciałabym zostać medykiem i kogoś uratować. - Przemknęło mu przez myśl, że dziewczynka w jej wieku powinna raczej marzyć o nowej lalce, ewentualnie sukience. Z całą mocą dotarła do niego prawda o nim samym. O tym, że został medykiem, zdecydowało bardzo silne pragnienie bycia potrzebnym. Utherowi pozwalał trzymać się na smyczy, niekiedy działając wbrew sobie, bo... był mu potrzebny. Wiele razy zastanawiał się nad przyczynami niektórych swoich decyzji, lecz nigdy nie brał pod uwagę tej jednej, mogłoby się wydawać najprostszej. Być może u podstaw wszystkiego leżała przykra prawda, że przez większość życia usiłował zatrzeć wspomnienie tych pierwszych kilkunastu lat, gdy czuł się tak bardzo nieważny, niepotrzebny, niechciany? Był nadwornym medykiem, jednym z najbardziej zaufanych doradców króla, osobą, bez której Uther najprawdopodobniej pożegnałby się z tym światem dużo wcześniej, niż było mu pisane. Ale to wciąż nie wystarczało. Pod wpływem jakiegoś wewnętrznego przymusu, często dawał z siebie więcej, niż był w stanie. Już nie potrafił inaczej, jednak nigdy nie był do końca szczęśliwy. Dopiero ostatnio...

Ostatnio miał przy sobie ludzi gotowych odpłacić tym samym, ludzi, którzy potrzebowali go naprawdę i których on potrzebował.

\- Albo rycerzem - ciągnęła Agnes. - Broniłabym królestwa przed najeźdźcami. To dopiero byłby numer! Dziewczyna-rycerz! - Zaśmiała się. - Ależ głupstwa wygaduję. Aż nie przystoi.

Przesunął dłonią po jej jasnych włosach. Przez lata nauczył się, że warto uważnie słuchać dzieci, bo wbrew pozorom, często realizują to, co mówią. Zwłaszcza dzieci takie, jak Agnes, doświadczone jakimś rodzajem odmienności. Pozwolił sobie na westchnienie. Podświadomie przeczuwał, że w tej beztroskiej paplaninie, kryje się coś potężnego.


End file.
